


31. Antony gets his own version of justice for Ian

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for violence and death - please note that Antony's mun does not condone or support her pup's actions here - Antony has a totally different sense of morality than the majority of us do and it wouldn't be stretching to call him a sociopath</p>
    </blockquote>





	31. Antony gets his own version of justice for Ian

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for violence and death - please note that Antony's mun does not condone or support her pup's actions here - Antony has a totally different sense of morality than the majority of us do and it wouldn't be stretching to call him a sociopath

It doesn't take much to get the name. Antony simply hacks into Ian's phone records, notes the several texts to his own number and the one that came after. A reverse directory search gives him the man's name and address and less than an hour later, Antony's outside the guy's house, watching him leave for work, his face matched to the picture on his file at the DMV.

He tails him, settling outside his office for the day. Runs a few more searches, making sure there's not a family or partner who's going to be fucked over by what he's going to do. Not that it would stop him. But he'd feel the need to... make sure they were taken care of. Like with the Russian.

After work sees the guy hitting a diner alone and then a bar, a kinky gay bar, a little seedier even than most of the ones Antony frequents when he's looking for that sort of thing.

Perfect.

Stripping down to his t-shirt and jeans, Antony parks the car around the corner, shrugs out his shoulders and heads in.

Twenty minutes later, he's got the asshole in the alley and talked him into going for a ride, going somewhere they can be alone and 'do more'.

In the abandoned warehouse owned by a shell company which is owned by another shell company with only the most tenuous link to his own company, Antony knocks the guy out, ties him to a chair and waits til he comes to before beating the living shit out of him. "This," he tells him, his knuckles scraped and bloody, "is for Ian."

"And for anyone else you would've preyed on," he says softly, mercy finally shown when he shoots the guy in the back of the head.

The deed done, he strips off his clothes and boots, grabs his kit from the car and washes up, changing into a clean tee and jeans, then puts a call in to Marcus. "Yeah? It's me. I need a clean up."


End file.
